A Tournament of Trollhunters
by Aurelian Galadrigal
Summary: Post-S3. Following the safe return of the new Heartstone to Trollmarket, young Tobias' first thought was not to thank the great mage who made it all possible, but to propose a tournament. Children are so obstinate these days. In which Blinky channels his inner Vendel, Claire gets her Shadowstaff back, and Krel accidentally starts a time loop. Merlin's getting too old for this.
1. Introductions Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trollhunters or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Introductions Pt. 1

"Gathered trollkind!"

_What is it now?_

"To celebrate the safe return of the new Heartstone, Master Tobias has proposed a competitive endeavor for your entertainment." Blinky continued.

_It takes a full year of my time and magic to rebuild Trollmarket, and his first message is about spectator sports. Doesn't anyone have priorities these days? Thanks should be in order, at the very least._

Blinky looked exceedingly proud of himself. "A tournament of single combat. . . comprised of the Trollhunters!"

_I'm not helping._

"Merlin will assist. . ."

_No._

". . . in gathering and preparing the contestants!"

_Fine, but I'm not helping the changelings._

"For their contributions to the Trollhunters' most recent quest, Zelda Nomura, Walter Strickler, and Enrique Nuñez may participate if they are so inclined!"

Merlin snorted. That would receive some criticism from the more ethnocentric trolls. Though if the changelings participated in this "tournament" doohickey, said trolls might warm to the idea of having changelings around in Trollmarket.

_It might be good for morale_, Merlin mused. _And it would get Aja and Krel Tarron out of my way._

Maybe this "tournament" wasn't such a horrible idea after all.

* * *

"Tell me again why this is necessary." Jim's initial reaction was not positive.

Merlin sighed. "It's good for morale."

"Of the trolls? Morale is fine."

"Precisely. 'Fine' is not good enough."

"Aw, Merlin's defending Blinky!" Tobias interjected.

_I didn't expect that either. We don't agree on much._

Jim crossed his arms. "You just want an excuse to get the Tarrons out of your hair."

"That is one motive, yes," Merlin admitted. Tobias barked with laughter.

"But if all the Trollhunters are in Trollmarket, Arcadia will be left defenseless," Jim countered.

Young Tobias, bless him, won the argument. "Lighten up, Jimbo! We haven't seen a rogue goblin or gruesome in months. Have some fun for once.

"Alright." Jim answered. "Who else is in?"

* * *

Claire nodded enthusiastically. "That sounds great! But I don't have my Shadowstaff. I will need a weapon."

Merlin scoffed. "The Skäthe-Hrün is a relic of Morgana. It cannot be destroyed by conventional means."

"Really? Because Toby crushed it with a flaming warhammer."

"Tobias broke the physical manifestation of an item of powerful magic. He did not destroy the source of the power of the Skäthe-Hrün, and it can therefore be reformed by its creator."

"In case you didn't notice, Morgana's out of commission right now." Claire retorted.

"What does that have to do with this conversation?"

"The creator of the _Shadowstaff_ is stuck in the Shadow Realm," Claire said dryly.

_What kind of history do they teach kids these days?_

"Morgana received the _Skäthe-Hrün_ as a gift upon the completion of her apprenticeship to its creator, me."

As Claire stepped back in shock, Merlin drew from the reserves of magic regained after Morgana's banishment. Much like the materialization of Jim's Eclipse blade after the Battle of Arcadia, Claire's Shadowstaff—such an inelegant name for an object imbued with magic—reformed in mid-air as Merlin spread his hands wide.

"How about that for an old, cantankerous wizard?" Merlin quipped.

Claire's face radiated anger as she took her Shadowstaff from Merlin. "Why didn't you fix this a year ago?" She demanded.

"You never asked," Merlin replied.

* * *

Bickering changelings were the worst. Merlin decided to come back later.

* * *

**Note: **Skip to chapter 3 if you're just here for the fights.


	2. Introductions Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trollhunters or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Introductions Pt. 2

Merlin cleared his throat. Nomura and Strickler looked up, startled.

"Are you done yet?" Merlin asked exasperatedly.

"We will be 'done' when she returns my priceless artifact from Stonehenge." Strickler glared at Nomura.

"That? I thought it was a rock." Nomura replied airily.

"That 'rock' is a relic of pre-World War I Stonehenge, before the Germans bombed it and the British set the stones back up in different positions. It is—" Strickler was interrupted.

"Like I said, a rock."

"Enough!" Merlin bellowed. "Will you or will you not be participating in the tournament?"

"I have work to do," Strickler looked unsure.

"Such as?" Merlin queried

"Well. . . paperwork and job applications, checking the museum archives—"

Nomura cut him off again. "I'd be delighted to beat him up for the sake of this 'tournament'."

"Preposterous," Strickler spluttered. "I am clearly the better fighter."

"Prove it."

"Very well, I'm in. Now return my artifact, please."

"Oh, that? I threw it across the lake to see if it would bounce." Nomura cackled.

"You what?" Strickler reacted, aghast.

And that's when Merlin chose to make his getaway.

* * *

"I'll do it if Chompsky does," NotEnrique replied.

"What is your relation to this gnome?" Merlin asked, puzzled.

"He's my best friend." The gnome chittered in approval.

"We're in."

"It's that simple?" Merlin wondered.

"Aaarrrgghh's upstairs with the alien if you want to talk to him." NotEnrique continued, ignoring the wizard.

Merlin ventured up the stairs. The Krubera was locked in a game of chess with Varvatos Vex. Aaarrrgghh held up a hand to pause him.

"Wait a minute, Merlin. Aaarrrgghh winning." Merlin tapped his foot impatiently as the Krubera launched attack after attack on Varvatos' king. The game lasted but a minute longer.

"Checkmate," Aaarrrgghh declared. "Merlin here about tournament?"

"Indeed," the mage replied. "You've heard the details?"

"From Blinky," Aaarrrgghh confirmed.

"Do you wish to participate?"

"Good idea. Wingman smart. Aaarrrgghh take part."

"Splendid! That's all eight." Merlin replied, proud of himself.

Varvatos poked his head out of Toby's room. "Is that the wizard? Varvatos will give him a glorious death!"

"I have pressing needs to attend to in Trollmarket," Merlin responded quickly.

Following a flash of green, Aaarrrgghh chuckled. "Merlin scared of Varvatos."

* * *

**Notes**

It is established Aaarrrgghh is a superb tactician. Despite his simple speech, the Krubera was not Gunmar's top general due to his bulk.

Please review! This is my first fanfic, and I'd like to know what readers think of it. Next chapter the tournament begins with Jim v. Aaarrrgghh.


	3. The Bular Slayer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trollhunters or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The Bular Slayer

_Jim v. Aaarrrgghh_

Krel held in his hands two of the most advanced and versatile technologies ever brought to Earth. When combined, the blue orbs began a time loop. When destroyed, they could erase memories. But the energy emitted from the halves of a sub-space manifold could power a city.

"What are you working on?" A new voice inquired.

"Aja! I figured out how to make the humans like us."

"How so?"

"These primitive beings are looking in all the wrong places for renewable energy. So of course an alien could come closest to solving Earth's power problem."

"Oh. These look like they fit together. What happens if you do. . . this?" Aja connected the halves of the sub-space manifold, and a blue flash erupted from the orb in all directions.

"I really wish you hadn't done that," Krel sighed. "Now we are in a time loop. . . again."

Aja looked glum before brightening. "This could be a good thing! The Trollhunters have their tournament today, yes?"

"Correct. Your point?"

"We can repurpose this accident to help Jim and the others. One, we can avoid any grievous injury that may occur during the combat." Aja flipped backwards on to the couch. "Two, we can reset time at the end of this tournament if the humans have academic responsibilities."

"It's the season the humans call 'summer,' so that won't be a problem." Krel's mood took a turn for the better. "We can borrow the memory preserver I invented so the spectators and participants may retain their respective recollections of the event."

"Therefore the creation of this time loop was intended as beneficial to Trollmarket. That's the story we'll go with," Aja qualified.

"One problem," Krel finished. "We will need to borrow someone else's serrator to preserve our memories. Do you have any ideas?"

The two Akiridians looked at each other, concluding in symphony. "Vex."

* * *

Heartstone Trollmarket was a beautiful spectacle. Glittering gemstones outlined the vast area allotted for the competition, from the Hero's Forge to RotGut's. Stands filled with raucous trolls, changelings, and the occasional goblin ran up and down the market. A few of the revolutionary human inventions called televisions were situated at strategic locations to assist the audience.

RotGut's had somehow acquired a Jumbotron. Merlin decided there were things he simply _didn't want to know_. As Blinky stood up to speak, the mage vanished into thin air for the fun of it.

"Gathered trollkind!" The blue troll looked as energetic as ever. "It is time for the first match!"

A hush fell over the crowd. Blinky's voice, aided by a microphone, boomed across the market.

"A Krubera who landed the final blow against Bular, son of Gunmar. A troll who swung the outcome of the famed Battle of Killahead _by himself_. He who defeated Usurna in hand-to-hand combat. Aaarrrgghh, come forth!"

Aaarrrgghh burst out of the tunnel with glee. A sizable contingent of Krubera took up a block of the crowd, cheering uproariously for their kinsman. Aaarrrgghh came to a halt in the Forge to await his opponent.

Blinky's voice again rose in crescendo. The crowd swelled in anticipation of the entrance of their hero. "Trollmarket, welcome the most accredited human in our history. Gunmar's Bane, the vanquisher of the Skullcrusher. He who overcame an army of changelings. He who defeated Angor Rot. The Trollhunter! The Bular Slayer! Jim Lake Jr., come forth!"

Jim walked out of the tunnel relaxed and laid back, a sharp contrast to his opponent's gleeful surge. The raucous crowd shouted encouragements as their Trollhunter marched to the Hero's Forge.

Blinky's voice rose over the din once more. "The rules are as follows. The fight is over when a participant yields. Any grievous injury or—Deya forbid—death will result in a reset of the time loop that was so helpfully set up by Master Krel, the details of which you have all been briefed. You must stay inside the boundaries established by the gemstones at all times. Are there any questions?" Jim and Aaarrrgghh shook their heads. "Then let the fight. . . begin!"

Jim threw Eclipse at the controls and the Forge started up around him. Aaarrrgghh responded by leaping up to a higher platform. Jim followed him, ducking to avoid a punch as his sword materialized in his hand. The Krubera feinted right. Jim overcompensated and found himself on his back. He leapt up before Aaarrrgghh could press his advantage.

Aaarrrgghh grinned. "Troll Jim fall harder than Human Jim." A fair point.

Aaarrrgghh swerved to the side to avoid a swinging axe. In that moment, Jim slid under the massive Krubera and found his blind spot. The teen decided jumping on Aaarrrgghh's back was a terrible idea, and instead opted to circle around and buy time. That's when Aaarrrgghh reached behind his back and threw Jim out of the Hero's Forge.

The crowd roared its approval.

Aaarrrgghh gave chase as Jim pretended to try and catch his breath.

As the Krubera neared the half-troll, Jim dropped the feint. He vaulted off the wall to the right of him, landing behind the green troll's back with Eclipse held in front of Aaarrrgghh's neck.

Aaarrrgghh tried to wrench the sword away from his neck to no avail. The metal began to bite into his stone skin. The Krubera had no choice.

"I yield," Aaarrrgghh resigned.

The crowd erupted as Jim raised his arms in victory. The Krubera contingent applauded respectfully.

Merlin materialized in a puff of green smoke next to Blinky. He hadn't been going for the genie effect, but it added to the wizard's mysterious aura. "I think this was a superb idea," Merlin concluded. "Who's next?"

"Claire and her not-brother," Blinky answered with a glance.

"Oh goody!"

* * *

**Notes**

Most of the other fights will be longer than this one. Have no fear! Next up: Toby vs. Gnome Chompsky and Claire v. NotEnrique. Nomura v. Strickler will follow those two fights.

It is canon that a few goblins have been integrated into troll society. For example, remember the brown "Backbreaker" goblin from S1E26?

Please review! I want to know what people think of the story. This is my first fanfic, and I can only improve if I know what I need to improve upon.

Finally, which potential matchup is most intriguing to you? Jim will face the winner of Strickler-Nomura in the semifinals, while either Claire or NotEnrique will face the winner of Toby-Chompsky.


	4. Battle of the Bridge Thieves

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trollhunters or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Battle of the Bridge Thieves

_Claire v. NotEnrique_

The festive crowd, still reeling from the short-lived mania of the previous fight, hurried back to their seats as Trollmarket's elder stood. Merlin teleported to the area designated for the contestants as Claire and the changeling prepared to enter the Forge. The mage took a seat next to Toby, intrigued as to the ideas the changelings would float.

Such insightful people, these changelings. If only Trollmarket could bear witness to their ingenuity with less bias. It had taken but a year for old, cantankerous Merlin to change his overly generalized view of the changeling people. Despite the exasperation produced by interacting with any of them, some changelings_—some _being the operative word—were good people. And good people should always have a home in Trollmarket.

Merlin cut off his inner monologue as Strickler coached NotEnrique.

". . . You must remain moving at all times. She has her Shadowstaff back. If you stand in one spot, you're going for a ride. Claire can't portal you out of the ring, but she can send you high up in the air. Finally, and this is of vital importance: do not let her grab your scruff. Temporary incapacitation equals a hard fall."

Intelligent, sound advice, Merlin thought. The wizard directed his attention to Nomura's voice in the other corner.

"He is a changeling. Misdirection and distraction is our _modus operandi_. Don't let him confuse you." Nomura tapped Claire's forehead. "You have to move first. Take the initiative. Make _him_ react to _you_, not the other way around. Ultimately, remember to use your staff. If he has to defend against constant portal attacks, he isn't paying attention to you. Now go win this fight."

Unlike most trolls, changelings understood the value of subtlety. Yet another benefit to having changelings around.

As Claire and NotEnrique entered the tunnel, Blinky signaled for Merlin. The mage materialized next to him in a puff of smoke.

_Again with the genie effect?_ Merlin huffed. Such conduct was unbecoming of a wizard of his stature.

Blinky appeared perturbed. "There are some trolls that are, ah, not so _welcoming_ of changelings. Could you ensure no food or beverages are thrown into the ring by any of the more unruly dissidents?" Merlin nodded. He just wanted to watch the tournament, but the little changeling deserved a fair opportunity to prove himself.

Heavens above, Merlin was growing fond of a changeling.

Merlin's inner monologue was interrupted this time when Blinky marched forward and prepared to address the crowd.

"Gathered trollkind! We are ready to begin the second fight of the day!"

The crowd roared its appreciation.

"He is the changeling who helped steal the Killahead Bridge, thwarting the treachery of Usurna. A master of Straussian tactics—described in detail in _A Brief Recapitulation_—and owner of the only Fetch in North America!"

Merlin cringed. _That's not something you want to advertise, Blinky._

"Trollmarket, please welcome the third-most esteemed living, _former_ member of the Janus Order. NotEnrique, come forth!"

The green changeling sauntered out of the tunnel with his typical air of overconfidence. Merlin sent an exasperated sigh Blinky's way. Seeking a better view, he materialized in the contestants' stands next to Jim. Blinky filled his living-stone lungs with air and continued to speak.

"She is the owner of the Skathe-Hrün, which she stole from Angor Rot. She is one of the first humans ever to be fluent in Trollish. A budding mage who saved every free troll in Arcadia during Gunmar's initial invasion. Trollmarket, welcome the vanquisher of Morgana! Claire Nuñez, come forth!"

Claire walked out of the tunnel with a bright smile on her face.

Merlin nudged Jim. "Stop staring, you daft adolescent."

"I'm not," answered the Trollhunter, affronted.

"James, I am over a thousand years old. You fool no one. You need to use your head. She's a possible opponent for you in the final. Study her fighting style. Ascertain as to how to exploit any weaknesses she might have. Claire is already examining your vulnerabilities, and you've just demonstrated one of them."

While the duo conversed, the fight had begun in the Hero's Forge.

Neither fighter opted to start the controls. Claire opened a portal underneath NotEnrique's feet. The changeling jumped to the side with a yelp. Using the momentary distraction, Claire charged forward.

Jabbing the staff, she lifted NotEnrique off his feet and pinned him to the ground.

"Do you have to use the pointy end, sis?"

"Yes."

NotEnrique wriggled out from under the staff. Claire risked a glance over to Nomura, who slapped her forehead and motioned both hands to one side.

Right. Portals.

Claire groaned as NotEnrique charged in. The changeling skidded to a halt as a portal appeared in front of his face. Portals appeared to each side of NotEnrique as well as behind him. The changeling was trapped.

The portal in front of NotEnrique disappeared. It was replaced by Claire's fist as he fell backwards. The changeling felt himself falling through empty space as he glanced at the fast-approaching ground.

"Well, this didn't go as planned."

NotEnrique tried to roll forward and mitigate the damage. He didn't break anything, but the changeling landed on his stomach. Claire appeared out of a portal and gripped NotEnrique's scruff.

"I yield," the changeling muttered.

* * *

Trolls congratulated Claire as they walked past the contestants' stands. She snorted as a Quagawump informed her Toby had a better weapon. But the majority seemed almost _proud_ of her victory. Claire smirked.

"Are you pleased?" Merlin inquired.

"I didn't expect trolls to be this proud of a puny fleshbag," Claire chuckled.

"You did save the entire city, so it's natural you would have gained some admirers."

"This is true. What's the next fight?

"Tobias against the gnome, followed by the two remaining changelings."

"Excellent."

* * *

**Notes**

"Straussian tactics" refers to the set of ideas behind Strauser's move, mentioned in The Battle of Two Bridges by Blinky.

This is a single-elimination tournament. The semifinals will be best-of-three, with the final a best-of-five.

Is there anything else the readers wish to see explored in this story? Again, please review. I intend to respond to every one.

Finally, a great thanks to my beta reader, Forever-Furuba, for the help I received in writing this chapter.


	5. Discordant Denizens

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trollhunters or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Discordant Denizens

_Toby v. Chompsky_

Blinky picked up his recently-acquired telephone as it rang. The "caller ID" read DICTATIOUS in all caps.

"Salutations."

"Oh, brother!" Dictatious' agitated opening was contradicted by the utter irrelevance of his next cry. "I left a book in your library earlier, entitled _Fall of the Draknagoth_. Could you retrieve it for me?"

"Dictatious, I am busy." Blinky snapped.

"Please?"

"I can't do it, but I could send a gnome with the book. . ." Blinky grinned.

"No, no. I'll come get it myself," Dictatious interjected hurriedly.

"Very well. I have some organizational tasks to complete. As the humans say, _adios_!"

Organizational things, indeed. Blinky had declared a fifteen minute recess. Officially, there was a significant gap between the end of the last fight and the start time of the next. Unofficially, the Quagawumps had arrived.

* * *

Blinky was _so happy_ the Quagawumps had insisted for so many seats to be reserved for them. The visibility from the area was solid, situated just outside the Hero's Forge. And every seat was filled with a stocky green troll.

After the Battle of Arcadia, most of the Quagawumps had resettled in a swamp outside Sacramento. According to Wumpa, every single one of them had taken the Gyre to Trollmarket. A handful had come to watch the earlier fights, but the majority was in Arcadia to cheer for Toby.

Wumpa cleared her throat tentatively. "Blinky?"

"Yes, wise Wumpa?"

"My people wish to sing songs to cheer for brave Toby. When may we do so?"

Blinky nodded. "Singing is permissible before and after the fight, but not during it. Do try to keep the noise at an acceptable level."

"Thank you, venerable Blinky." Wumpa hurried off to inform her people.

Blinky chuckled. This would be entertaining, to say the least. The Quagawumps had been thrilled when Toby introduced the stocky trolls to human music. Their favorite song appeared to be—oh, there it was.

_Stomp, stomp, clap._

_Stomp, stomp, clap._

The roar of a thousand Quagawumps drowned out the skilled guitarists over by RotGut's. Latin blues, it seemed, was no match for the power of Queen.

* * *

"This gnome is one of the first beings in troll history to ever steal the Amulet of Daylight. He ventured into the Darklands three times and survived!"

Merlin was _impressed_.

"This little magician helped return every single changeling familiar to our world. Trollmarket, please welcome the most esteemed gnome in centuries! Chompsky, come forth!"

The gnomes in attendance chittered in delight as their hero burst forth into the Forge. Chompsky ran a lap, ending in a theatrical slide.

"He landed the final blow against Angor Rot. He saved the Quagawumps from disaster. He has saved the life of the Trollhunter. Trollmarket, please welcome the wielder of the Warhammer! Tobias Domzalski, come forth!"

The Quagawump faithful roared as Toby walked to the Hero's Forge.

Merlin turned to Claire. "Would it be a bad reflection on Tobias' skill if he were to be challenged by the gnome?"

"Not at all," Claire responded eagerly. "Chompsky is clever, quick, and _tough_. This will be fun."

"But Tobias has a warhammer. A flaming warhammer containing a gravity curse."

"What use is that if he can't hit Chompsky?" Claire retorted.

"Touché."

As if on cue, Blinky's voice rose over the crowd.

"Let the fight. . . begin!"

The action began in earnest as Chompsky slammed his hand on the controls. With a yelp, Toby dodged a swinging axe.

"No beheadings today, thanks!" Toby quipped.

Chompsky chittered in laughter as he ran out of the Forge. Toby flew after him. The gnome stopped in his tracks, sending Toby flying past.

Chompsky sped to RotGut's. Over a hundred gnomes were gathered in the stands, each with a guitar. The message was clear. _Fight me against a backdrop of my people._

The little guitarists rose in crescendo as Toby settled on the ground about five feet from the gnome. He lunged forward, swinging his hammer in a diagonal arc as Chompsky disappeared.

The gnome chittered behind Toby's back. As Toby's hammer again clanged into the ground, Chompsky slid between Toby's legs and jumped on his back. The gnomes in the audience cheered delightedly.

As the gnome scrabbled for a hold, Toby bucked like a horse, trying to throw Chompsky off. Finally the stocky human reached back and shoved the gnome off his back. As Toby felt the weight removed from his back, Chompsky's hat came off in his hand.

"I touched his hat. I touched his hat. I touched his hat," Toby chanted frantically. With no better option, Toby rose into the air.

The gnome reacted predictably. Seized with anger, he charged after Toby.

Inspiration struck. Toby sank to a height about two feet above the ground. Chompsky surged forward and leaped at Toby with teeth bared.

Cradling it like a baseball bat, Toby swung his hammer in a wide arc. It connected with Chompsky's indestructible torso, launching the gnome into the stands.

A deafening roar broke loose from the Quagawumps. The neutrals applauded appreciatively, while the gnomes sank into their seats.

"Tobias Domzalski is the victor!" Blinky announced.

_Stomp, stomp, clap._

_Stomp, stomp, clap._

Wumpa—who had somehow acquired top-notch conducting skills—directed the sea of Quagawumps in celebration of the victory of brave Toby.

Merlin grinned. He _grinned_ with childlike glee. Given the absurd amount of fans a certain mage had gained, the environment in Trollmarket would be something special.

"What are you laughing about?" Claire demanded.

"You are aware Tobias will be your next opponent," Merlin stated.

"Of course. What about it?"

Merlin grinned. "The atmosphere is going to be _electric_."

* * *

**Notes**

Next up is a fun one: Nomura v. Strickler. The semifinal round will follow that fight.

The semifinals will be a best-of-three. Would the audience like to see Claire v. Toby or Jim v. Nomura/Strickler first?

The final will be a best-of-five. Which potential final is most intriguing?

I'm giving Claire the title of mage. She's a master of shadow magic by the end of season three, and she's going to play a crucial role in Wizards. This story takes place one year post-S3, so that's not much of a stretch.

The Quagawumps love Toby. He's not their king reincarnated, but he has defended them and is probably the first human to fight side-by-side with them.

Thanks again to my beta reader, Forever-Furuba, for the wonderful help during the process of writing this chapter.


	6. Changeling Complications

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trollhunters or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Changeling Complications

_Nomura v. Strickler_

"In four fights against the current Trollhunter, she has never been vanquished! She survived in the Darklands for months as a gladiator, after which she helped the Trollhunter escape. Please welcome the changeling to whom the last two Trollhunters owe their lives! Zelda Nomura, come forth!"

The purple changeling strolled out of the tunnel to cheers. Nomura's contributions to the Trollhunter's recent quests had made her about as popular as a changeling could be in Trollmarket. But cheering for a changeling in Trollmarket? That was unheard of. A momentous occasion indeed.

"His intellect stands unparalleled amongst the changeling people. He is the former head of the Janus Order. He who almost finished Angor Rot. Please welcome the changeling that tamed an Antramonstrum! Walter Strickler, come forth!"

The young trolls adored Strickler. The changeling's years as a teacher combined with his extensive knowledge of human and troll history formed a resource for any interested students. As Strickler entered the arena, it was these voices that were heard most.

"Let the fight. . . begin!"

Strickler threw a knife at the controls and the Hero's Forge flew into motion. The changelings cautiously circled each other, dodging the occasional swinging axe.

Nomura darted in, shooting for a takedown. Strickler stuffed it, stabbing a knife at her chest. Nomura grabbed his wrist and wrenched it to the side.

Strickler pulled away mockingly. "Oh, did that not go as pla—"

Nomura unsheathed her swords, causing a quick flurry of deflections via knife by the green changeling.

"You were saying?" The purple changeling marched forward as her counterpart tensed.

Strickler jumped to a higher platform as Nomura dodged an axe.

"Therein lies the problem with swords. They're not good for throwing." Strickler tossed a knife to punctuate his statement.

Nomura deflected it, growling. She couldn't jump to even ground due to the knife-throwing abilities of her green compatriot. Coming to a decision, she raced out of the Hero's Forge.

By the time Nomura slowed, she had put at least fifty feet between herself and Strickler. It didn't matter.

Nomura felt something graze the side of her shin. A slow trickle of blood ran from the wound. A second knife whistled by as it embedded into the wall.

"I must say, that was an outrageous shot," Strickler gloated. The green changeling finally deigned to exit the Forge.

"Noticeable. Now let's progress to hampering," Nomura retorted. She strolled forward in proof of her point.

The distance between the changelings was at least thirty feet. Knives from Strickler's cape darted across the space as if it were nothing.

A noisy _clang_ accompanied every clash of metal on metal as Nomura continued to walk forward, deflecting knives to the side contemptuously.

Twenty feet.

Fifteen.

Ten.

Strickler drew a short sword from his back. Nomura held her swords steady.

Five feet.

Nomura lunged forward, covering the distance in a single bound. Strickler feinted right and landed a vicious kick to the liver.

As Nomura doubled over, a sword slipped under her neck. It was over.

"I yield."

* * *

This was Blinky's worst idea yet.

"Oh, great Gatto!" Merlin boomed, with only a touch of sarcasm.

The jotnar chose that moment to appear. With as close to a frown as a mountain could get, Gatto responded.

"This is the point where you convince me not to eat you."

"First, I would blow you up," Merlin replied irritably. "Second, I am here to offer a gift from Blinkous Galadrigal."

Gatto leaned forward. "The six-eyed blue one? This should be good."

Merlin produced said gift in the air—magic, what else?—and showed the jotnar.

"It is called a television. As I'm sure you are well aware, the Trollhunter and his friends are partaking in a rather popular tournament in Trollmarket. With this television, you can view the tournament from anywhere in the world."

"I accept your gift," Gatto rumbled. "For what do you wish in return?"

"I need the Kairosect," Merlin replied airily.

"I don't have it. Your friends took it over a year ago," Gatto laughed.

_"What?"_

* * *

**Notes**

Headcanon alert! The show establishes Nomura and Draal had a thing for each other, and Kanjigar would have needed a good reason not to smite Nomura on the spot. I think at some point Nomura saved Kanjigar's life.

This is probably a best-case scenario for a Merlin-Gatto conversation. Most interactions would end with each trying to murder the other as soon as possible.

Next up: Claire-Toby I as the semifinals begin!

A thanks is in order again to Forever-Furuba for the wonderful help in improving this chapter.


	7. Unofficial Trollhunters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trollhunters or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Unofficial Trollhunters

_Claire v. Toby (Round 1)_

The atmosphere in Trollmarket was _decrepitating_.

Spectators caromed around the market. Goods and information were exchanged. A group of trolls settled down in a bar and downed glug at an unhealthy rate.

Merlin was forced to intervene when a changeling contingent came into contact with said group of trolls.

Next door, a group of scholars debated the merits of flight when countered by a teleportation device. They failed to reach a clear consensus.

A voice came over the recently-installed intercom—such an undervalued human invention. "Please make your way to your seats. The fight will begin in ten minutes. Please make your way to your seats."

The energy level continued to rise as the crowd cascaded into the arena. From the vantage point of a troll entering the Forge, Toby's fans were on the left, on either side of the Quagawump armada. Claire's supporters were located in the stands to the right. Neutrals were interspersed throughout. The delineation would produce good entertainment.

Over by the contestants' stands, Jim held a speculative conversation with Aaarrrgghh.

"So which is it? Flight or teleportation?"

Aaarrrgghh grunted with interest. "Wingman can't fly with portals in face. But too many portals make Claire tired. Wingman wait 'til Claire tired, then Wingman strike."

"In that scenario, he has to defend long enough for Claire to exhaust herself while not sacrificing his own endurance," Jim countered.

"Possible. Won't know until fight," Aaarrrgghh concluded.

* * *

"Let the fight. . . begin!"

Claire slammed her fist into the controls and the Hero's Forge flew into motion.

Toby dodged a swinging axe. Using the distraction, Claire opened a portal under his feet.

Toby found himself falling towards said axe. Twisting out of the way, he narrowly avoided losing a limb. Claire watched as he righted himself and took flight.

Toby made his way to the controls, putting a stop to an environment that did not favor him. But Claire skipped out of a portal to his right, throwing a vicious kick his way.

"Rule Three," she smirked as Toby doubled over in pain.

He recovered quicker than the mage expected.

Toby rose into flight as Claire bombarded through a sequence of portals to every side of him. Toby tried to land a hit, but felt a blow to the base of his skull.

Toby went down, _hard_.

The Icelandic thunderclap Claire's fans had adopted resonated through the arena.

The Quagawumps looked on in concern as Toby wobbled back to his feet. Claire emerged out of a portal right in front of the stocky human, swinging her staff like a baseball bat.

Toby ducked under the attempt and connected with a well-aimed strike to the stomach. It was Claire's turn to stumble back to her feet, rattled.

A deafening roar rose from the Quagawumps.

Claire opened a portal under Toby's feet. The not-king jumped to the side with a yelp. Soaring into flight, Toby charged at his opponent through the air.

Claire smirked and paused.

Toby flew closer.

As the Warhammer arced towards Claire, the mage slipped through a portal. She appeared behind Toby, curling her fist in what would have been a devastating left hook.

It would have been, if Toby had been a bit slower.

Acting on instinct, Toby swung the Warhammer blindly. It connected with Claire's right wrist, sending the Shadowstaff skittering away.

Claire bolted for the Forge controls. Her stocky counterpart followed, keeping himself between Claire and the staff.

Toby engaged at last, Warhammer arcing towards its target. Claire backed up—and felt the wall of the Forge at her back.

Toby pinned her shoulder against the wall with his left hand, Warhammer poised threateningly in his right.

"I yield," Claire sighed.

* * *

The next fight wasn't scheduled until one in the afternoon. That gave Jim and company about an hour for a lunch break.

Due to how little sleep trolls required, they ate at different intervals in the day. The changelings were away, helping Strickler prepare for his fight.

So it was that Jim, Toby, and Claire gathered in Blinky's library to eat lunch and discuss tactics.

"The key is distance," Claire decided. "Strickler works better at long range, where he can throw knives and keep you off balance. Focus on engaging at a good distance for a sword fight, in which you have the advantage. Any closer and the advantage is again his. He—"

"Why are we helping him?" Toby interjected bluntly. "I'd rather face Strickler in the final."

"That assumes you get to the final," Claire retorted.

"Do you think you can beat me?"

"Of course."

"Hey! Tobes, you've been eating tacos the entire time. Claire, he's got a point. You might want to focus on your own fight." Jim stood up and poked his head out the door.

The Quagawumps had burst into song once more.

_"Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this?_

_Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?"_

Jim, with no use for a headache at the time, closed the door.

"What are they singing?" Toby inquired as he stood.

"Guess," Claire remarked dryly.

Toby reopened the door.

_"Are you happy, are you satisfied? How long—"_

Claire and Jim met each other's gaze. "Typical."

Toby piped up. "I don't think they know it's a best of three."

"Do _you_ want to tell them?"

* * *

**Notes**

Next up: Jim v. Strickler Round 1 as the semifinals continue!

Decrepitate: Of a crystal which dissolves with heat. Derivative of the Latin root meaning "to crackle."

Could there have been a Jim/Claire scene at the end of the chapter? Yes. I chose not to go that direction, instead including Toby in the lunch discussion.

Thanks to Forever-Furuba for the help in improving this chapter.

Please review! Let me know about how the story's going, anything you'd like to see in future chapters, and so on.


	8. Unwitting Trollhunters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trollhunters or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Unwitting Trollhunters

_Jim v. Strickler (Round 1)_

An unidentifiable number of changelings may or may not have snuck into Trollmarket.

Jim, understandably, had gained an immense number of fans.

In any case, Trollmarket filled with sound once more. The Quagawumps clapped politely as each fighter entered the arena, but their focus was on the next scheduled fight. Of the participants featured in said fight, Toby retreated to the library with Aaarrrgghh, while Claire stayed in the arena to watch Jim.

The crowd quieted as Blinky's voice boomed across the market.

"Let the fight. . . begin!"

Strickler had opted to start with a sword. As Jim darted in with Daylight extended, the changeling assumed a defensive posture.

The ever enthusiastic Trollhunter rushed in. Taking a quick step back, Strickler sent a counter-strike arcing towards the Trollhunter's left side.

Jim blocked it with ease and continued to move forward. Swift jabs were parried without fault by the changeling, but Strickler continued to back away. The green changeling's back hit the wall of the Forge.

A dizzying exchange of strikes ensued, with all attacks repelled.

"You can't hit _anything_ today," Strickler goaded.

Jim overcompensated, swinging Daylight with too much momentum. The sword lodged itself in the wall. As Daylight rematerialized in the Trollhunter's hand, he was shoved up against said wall.

Strickler had ducked _under_ the arc, circling behind Jim with unbelievable speed.

As the changeling leaned forward to place his sword in front of the boy's neck, Jim ducked and swept Strickler's left leg out from underneath him.

Walt realized too late how terrible his balance had been. The changeling careened off to the side, falling on his back.

Before the Trollhunter could seize the moment, Strickler popped back up to his feet and sheathed his sword, reaching back into his cloak.

A knife whistled through the air. Jim deflected it with a shout.

"I was under the impression this was a sword fight."

"I was under the impression this was a _fight_," Strickler remarked.

"Valid point."

The separation between the fighters had grown to about ten feet. Two knives whizzed across the gap in a second.

Both were turned back by Daylight.

Four more met the same fate. With dazzling accuracy, Jim allowed each projectile to ricochet harmlessly off to the side.

The eighth knife Strickler threw hit Daylight and looped up in the air.

Jim caught it and hurled it back at the changeling. He dodged it with little difficulty.

But Jim had used the distraction to leap across the gap. Strickler found himself face-to-face with a snarling half-troll.

The changeling gulped. "I yield."

* * *

Merlin tolerated this "film session." Humans could be enlightening, and he didn't mind assisting the fair Claire in claiming victory.

With help from the Shadowstaff, Jim, Claire, and Merlin had gathered in the Trollhunter's living room. Merlin had no idea what this "Air Play" was, but he saw Jim use it to transfer a recording from his phone to the television. Neat.

"That should be good to go," the Trollhunter concluded. The video began to play.

_Claire slammed her fist into the controls and the Hero's Forge flew into motion._

Merlin nodded in approval. "Good. The activated Forge favors you," he turned to Claire.

_The Icelandic thunderclap Claire's fans had adopted resonated through the arena._

"The first minute or so was great," Jim remarked.

_Claire emerged out of a portal right in front of the stocky human, swinging her staff like a baseball bat._

Merlin hissed. "Not fast enough!"

"I got back up," the sour reply acknowledged.

"Use your speed. You're faster than him, and exactly one of you possesses the ability to produce portals. Speed is crucial," Merlin finished.

_As the Warhammer arced towards Claire, the mage slipped through a portal._

"Clever," the addition came from Jim.

"Very clever," Merlin agreed. "Build on that next fight."

The recording finished.

"Luck was on Tobias' side. That strike had to be perfect to disarm you," the elder mage said. "Following that, you should have stayed in the middle of the Forge. If you lose the Staff again, don't let him corner you."

"Thanks for the advice," Claire responded appreciatively.

"You're most welcome." Merlin checked the time and stood. "I must leave for a couple of hours. A problem has sprung up in Munich that needs attending."

"What kind of problem?"

"I have some business to attend to in regards to a deceased changeling by the name of Otto Scarbaach—"

"We're well acquainted," Claire interjected dryly.

"He had in his possession a gem infused with powerful magic. I need it."

Jim grinned. "You're going to steal it."

"I am _borrowing_ it for an extended period of time."

"Right, right. What do you plan to do with it?"

"Ideally nothing. However, given the worst-case scenario, the risk is too great to leave it in Germany."

"What. . ." Jim was cut off.

"I will explain everything at a later date. In the meantime, _adieu!_" Merlin teleported out of the room.

Jim turned to Claire displaying a confused expression.

"What was that all about?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea."

* * *

**Notes**

Next up: Claire v. Toby II (Toby leads 1-0).

Thanks again to Forever-Foruba for the wonderful assistance in improving this chapter.

Please review! I'd like to know what readers think of the story.

Update: I am planning a series of fics featuring two of our beloved characters as changelings. Any guesses?


	9. Unofficial Trollhunters Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trollhunters or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Unofficial Trollhunters Pt. 2

_Claire v. Toby (Toby leads 1-0)_

"Let the fight. . . begin!"

Claire whacked the controls with her staff and the Hero's Forge flew into motion.

Toby chose to fly up to the highest platform. Claire followed through a portal.

It was a recently-installed level that, thanks to Krel, featured random blasts of fire and two blades—_serrators_—rotating on a pendulum. Said serrators followed the path of a swinging axe on the first level, but with greater speed. And the platform was _massive._

Claire portaled back to the controls, deftly switching the path of the serrators to rotate around the edge of the platform. It was another nice feature by way of the Akaridian.

Teleporting back, the mage smirked. The fight would now be confined to this platform. Toby looked almost as eager as Claire.

He darted in. Shaking her head, Claire slipped through a portal to the other side of the ring.

Again Toby rushed forward, trying to engage. Once more, the mage refused.

Claire chose to act, opening three portals at the same time.

The first opened under Toby's feet. With a shout, he leapt to the side—to see another portal open where he would have landed.

Heart racing, Toby floated above it and tried to catch his breath.

The third portal opened behind him. Claire jumped out of it and delivered a kick to Toby's back. He crumpled forward.

Claire could not press the advantage, as Toby popped to his feet in a rush. The wielder of the Warhammer now found himself at a perfect range. Toby lifted the hammer to his chest in a nonverbal challenge.

Seeking to conserve energy for portal generation later in the fight, the mage obliged.

Holding the Shadowstaff like a sword, Claire feinted to the head, instead striking Toby in the side.

The stocky human took a step to the right to steady his balance.

Claire increased the pace, jabbing the staff at Toby's chest. He blocked it and stepped forward. The Warhammer arced towards Claire's head.

The mage ducked and threw an uppercut headed for her opponent's chin.

Toby leaned back to avoid the strike. Claire followed with a left hook that was parried away.

Jab. Cross. Overhand right. Left hook.

The stocky human defended each attack successfully.

Claire took a step forward, feinting to the head with the Shadowstaff. Toby fell for it.

As the Warhammer came up to block, Claire aimed a spin-side kick right into his vacated chest.

Toby fell on his back. Then he was falling through a portal. Claire had transported him to the edge of the platform.

With a yelp, Toby rolled out of the path of a serrator. Scrambling to his feet, he charged towards the mage.

He stopped short as a portal appeared in front of his face. Claire had no such qualms. Jumping out of said portal, she swung her staff at Toby's head.

Toby timed it perfectly. As he slid left of the arc, the Warhammer struck Claire in the stomach. She fell backwards.

She fell backwards into a portal. A few feet away, Claire stood with no difficulty.

Toby rose into flight. Diving forward, he prepared to strike.

The mage disappeared.

Toby spun around in confusion.

The crowd roared with laughter. High above where her opponent stood, Claire had set up two portals, one about five feet above the other. As she fell through the lower portal, she was transported to its upper counterpart. Claire regenerated said portals as needed until she decided to act.

Claire dropped behind Toby's back.

In response to the noise, the stocky human spun around. As he caught sight of Claire, he jumped backwards in shock.

The mage marched forward unabated. Toby responded by bringing the Warhammer to chest height.

Claire struck first. As Toby was forced to jump out of the path of a portal, she darted in, taking advantage of the intentional distraction. As he landed on the ground, Claire used her staff to sweep Toby's legs out from underneath him.

Toby landed on his back. The mage followed him, securing a judo-style side control. In an echo of their first fight, Claire pinned Toby's left shoulder to the ground, Shadowstaff poised threateningly.

"I yield," Toby acknowledged.

* * *

Blinky groaned. "Continue."

"They kept shouting_ 'Polizei! Öffnen das auto!'_ and pounding on the driver-side door. What was I supposed to do? Besides, they were Janus Order operatives," Merlin defended.

Munich should have been so simple. Get in, steal orange shiny thing, get out. Yet Merlin had insisted upon borrowing a car from the Janus Order to drive around Munich. His recently-acquired driver's license was not meant for this.

"The humans won't see it that way. All they know is two policemen were knocked unconscious, _and_ you were caught on camera!" Blinky took a seat. "Now you cannot go back to Germany for years for fear of arrest."

"I could teleport away."

"That certainly wouldn't cause suspicion," Blinky's sarcastic remark bit back.

"Fine."

"Were you successful?" Blinky looked weary.

Merlin grinned. "Indeed."

He placed the gem on the table.

Blinky stared, eyes alight. "Pick it up and follow me."

Merlin rose and followed Blinky as the blue troll marched to the Gyre Station.

"My extensive research has garnered a solution at last. You must take the Gyre to Anchorage, Alaska. The observatory for which you search is located within the now-defunct Janus Order base in the city. A circular incision should be located near the observatory entrance. Place the gemstone in said incision. If my research is correct, the map you seek will appear." Blinky put forth the plan with excitement.

"Go ahead," Blinky motioned to the Gyre.

A look of wonder appeared on Merlin's face.

"You found it."

* * *

**Notes**

Next up: Jim-Strickler II (Jim leads 1-0)

"Polizei, öffnen das auto" = "Police, open the car."

Thanks again to Forever-Foruba for the wonderful assistance in improving this chapter.

Please review! I'd like to know what readers think of the story.


	10. Unwitting Trollhunters Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trollhunters or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Unwitting Trollhunters Pt 2

_Jim v. Strickler (Jim leads 1-0)_

This was it.

Decades of research had led to this very moment.

Yet Merlin didn't know what to expect. Place orange glowy thing on incision, then watch as _something_ happened. Merlin hoped whatever it was would be helpful. It would need to be.

After all, the mage had sensed trouble.

The universe's most powerful wizards were loosely connected to what Merlin dubbed the Homeostasis. It monitored the relative balance of power among the strongest mages. When a being disrupted the balance, the others felt it.

So, what on Akiridion was Val Morando doing?

Merlin walked to the observatory entrance, orange gemstone in hand. The "incision" was in fact a circle indented in the wall on the left as one entered.

The observatory looked like a gray version of the Hero's Forge, and it was massive.

Merlin placed the gemstone in the incision.

A blue wisp of smoke came out of the orange gem and _spoke_. By all the stars, Merlin did not need another Void.

"We can skip the part where I explain glowing wisps of light can talk. You already know that. Let's also skip the part where I establish whether or not you're a powerful mage. All that's left is one requirement."

The blue wisp cleared its nonexistent throat.

"State your intentions," it boomed.

"In all honesty, I have no idea what this is. All I know is the Homeostasis is unbalanced, and Earth may be in danger." Merlin dispensed with the formalities. This was no time for small talk.

"Are your goals to protect or destroy this planet?" The wisp floated in front of Merlin's head.

"To protect. I find this planet sufficiently tolerable. It falls upon my shoulders to prepare its defenses in the case of attack. Can you help me?"

"Your words ring true, Merlin. Proceed!" The blue wisp returned to the gem, pausing one of the strangest encounters Merlin had ever experienced.

The gemstone glowed with light and heat. Orange light danced along the walls, forming a magnificent spectacle.

The blue wisp was back. "Oh, you again." Merlin tapped his foot impatiently.

"Me again," it agreed. "Which galaxy would you like to see?"

"I have no idea what you're getting at, but. . . the Milky Way."

The rough image of the Milky Way galaxy appeared on the wall of the observatory. It was stunning.

The wisp elaborated. "Each dot represents a significant mage. In order to discern one from another, narrow your focus."

"Fascinating. Show me the Orion Arm." The panorama zoomed in.

"That would still include every listed mage," the wisp informed with a hint of sarcasm.

"The Local Bubble," Merlin challenged.

"Now we're getting somewhere."

Apparently, a distance of 300 light years was small enough to allow Merlin to differentiate between dots.

"Zoom in towards Earth." One by one, the dots popped off the screen until four remained. "Stop!"

The distance was small enough that Merlin could see names start to appear on banners next to each dot.

The banners were too small to read. "Who's that?" Merlin pointed to a dot on Durio.

"Averni," the wisp replied.

Merlin nodded. And Fialkov was still in stasis, which left. . . _oh no._

Merlin had to be sure. The mage moved to the other end of the pseudo-Forge and pointed. "Zoom in over there."

The image centered on the Oort Cloud. A red dot appeared inside a blue triangle close to the size of a planet.

Val Morando was coming to Earth.

With an army the size of a _planet_.

"How long until he gets here," Merlin snapped, resorting to the pronoun game in his haste.

The blue wisp paused in thought. "At his current velocity, Morando will arrive in this Solar System in thirteen days."

_Thirteen days._

* * *

"Let the fight. . . begin!"

Jim eliminated the threat of Strickler's knife-throwing abilities by engaging in a sword-fight. Walt refused to take a defensive stance, instead matching attack for attack with the Trollhunter.

As soon as it had begun, the fight was almost over.

In a rare lapse, Jim overcommitted to a swing across his body. Strickler leaned backwards to avoid the swing, and shoved Jim's arm further across his torso. The changeling darted forward, moving to place his sword in front of the Trollhunter's neck.

Jim was faster. In a precarious maneuver, the half-troll brought his sword up to shoulder-height and deflected Strickler's sword to the side.

Spinning around, Jim ducked in a hurry as the changeling drew a knife. Strickler had it knocked out of his hand by a well-timed swing of Daylight.

Before Walt could draw another weapon, the Trollhunter pushed forward. The green changeling found himself on the defensive, deflecting attacks to the left and the right.

Jim continued to push the pace, forcing Strickler all the way back to the Forge controls. The latter decided a change of scenery was in order.

The changeling slammed his fist into the controls. As the Forge started up around the fighters, Strickler created the distance he needed to stay out of a sword fight.

As the half-troll avoided a swinging axe, a knife whizzed across the empty space.

Jim caught it.

Strickler jumped out of the path of a blast of fire. It was all the time Jim needed to race into the fray.

Discarding the knife, the half-troll launched into a flurry of offensive maneuvers. His opponent deflected each strike save the last.

Daylight grazed Walt's arm. It was enough to cause visible discomfort, though Walt didn't appear to be slowed by the scratch.

Strickler unfurled his wings and flew to the newest platform at the top of the Forge. Jim was content to follow, curious as to where this would lead.

The occasional serrator whizzed across the platform. Both fighters watched for the would-be death beams.

Jim restarted the action.

Daylight arced towards Strickler's left shoulder. At the last moment, Jim adjusted the sword's path a little higher.

Walt deflected Daylight up in the air. The Trollhunter let the sword rematerialize in his hand. Jim stabbed at the changeling's side.

It was a feint, and Strickler fell for it. Walt had leaned to his left and prepared to deflect a blow that never came.

Jim paused the arc, sweeping Daylight towards Strickler's skull. The sword's side connected with a satisfying thunk.

Walt crashed to the ground, unconscious.

A shocked murmur rose amidst the crowd. The half-troll had won. . . by knockout.

Blinky stood with a proud, _completely unbiased_ grin.

"Advancing to the final of the tournament. . . James Lake Junior!"

* * *

**Notes**

Next up: Claire-Toby III for the right to face Jim in the best-of-five final.

Place orange glowy thing on—_ "It's a bomb, Ned! The glowy thing's a bomb!"_

This chapter's archive of somewhat nerdy space terms some may want to look up: Orion Arm, Local Bubble, Oort Cloud.

Steve Palchuk calls Aja's serrator a death beam in 3Below. ("Turn off, death beam!")

Thanks again to Forever-Foruba for the wonderful assistance in improving this chapter.

Please review! I'd like to know what readers think of the story.


	11. Tiebreaker

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trollhunters or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Tiebreaker

_Claire v. Toby (Tied 1-1)_

Energy sparked all around the market.

The Quagawumps bellowed. Claire's supporters roared. It was quite a spectacle.

Along with Jim, Merlin, and Aaarrrgghh, the remaining semifinalists gathered in the contestants' stands.

"Fight in close range with hammer. Maybe try new platform again." Aaarrrgghh stood next to Toby, discussing tactics at a quiet grunt. "Claire use staff to keep you off-balance. Use new platform to make her tired. If Claire tires, no more portals."

In the other corner, Merlin coached Claire.

"As far as I'm concerned, the key aspect to this fight is distance. Don't let Tobias get close enough to swing his hammer. The Skäthe-Hrün has uses as a pike, a sword, and most of all a portal generator. Facing the Warhammer, distance is paramount."

Claire nodded. "Which location favors me the most?"

"The Forge," said Merlin immediately. "Try for Krel's platform. It worked well in the last fight, and your quickness grants you an unmitigable advantage."

Merlin could no longer be heard. Blinky had stood up to speak, and the roar that accompanied the motion drowned out all other voices. The fight was about to begin.

* * *

Claire started the action with aplomb. Stabbing the Shadowstaff towards Toby's chest, she stopped short and opened a portal under his feet.

Toby shouted in surprise as he crashed into the Forge wall. Claire skipped out of another portal, staff arcing towards Toby's head.

The Warhammer rose in time to block the swing.

Toby made up his mind. Levitating off the ground, he flew up to Krel's platform. Claire followed through a portal with a grin.

The stocky human leapt forward, preparing to swing. Claire opened up a portal in front of his face.

Toby timed it perfectly, rising over the portal with brilliant speed. Diving backwards, a startled Claire managed to avoid a blow from the Warhammer.

Toby pressed the advantage. He marched forward, hammer spinning in complex maneuvers. Claire defended herself from all strikes but the last.

The mage felt a sharp blow to her stomach. She fell into a sitting position. With a triumphant grin on his face, Toby pointed the Warhammer at her chest.

The Quagawumps roared.

"Do you yield?"

Claire shook her head.

The mage rolled out of the path of an incoming blast of fire. Her unsuspecting opponent threw himself to the ground in time, but the advantage now belonged to Claire.

It was now the mage's fans cheering in delight.

Leaping to her feet, Claire charged forward. Toby received no time to rest, as calculated strikes by way of the Shadowstaff required his full attention.

Toby felt a stinging pain in his shoulder. His right leg and chest followed. The boy couldn't keep up, knocked on to his back from the onslaught.

Once again, Krel's inventions saved the day by accident. As a serrator whizzed into the gap separating the fighters, Toby was able to return to his feet.

The stocky human was forced to float above a portal, courtesy of the mage.

Toby started to move ahead. Trying a different tack, Claire launched into the air and tackled Toby into the portal.

The fighters fell through the air high above the platform.

Toby righted himself while Claire bombarded through a sequence of portals to either side of him.

She landed a kick at his left leg, knocking him off balance. As a result, Toby was unable to avoid the portal that opened up underneath him.

Once again, Tobias Domzalski crashed into the wall of the Forge.

The mage didn't waste time. Portaling behind her opponent, Claire pinned Toby to the Forge wall, Shadowstaff poised.

Toby knocked it to the side with a swipe of the Warhammer. The mage stumbled for a split-second, but that was enough.

With a shout, Toby reversed the course of the fight. Within seconds, the Warhammer pinned Claire's right shoulder to the wall. Toby grunted.

"_Now_ do you yield?"

The mage shook her head, and slipped through a portal under her feet.

Claire emerged behind Toby, securing a choke hold.

Faced with a constricting windpipe and a lack of oxygen, Toby elected to tap out.

"I yield."

As Claire raised her arms in victory, Blinky roared over the crowd.

"Moving on to the final. . . Claire Nuñez!"

* * *

"Well done, well done indeed!" Merlin's thrilled reaction left Jim amused. The Trollhunter, Merlin, and Claire had gathered in Blinky's library for a brief celebration. That, and an attempt to find any last-minute advantages to use in the fast-approaching final round.

"So you do care," Jim teased.

His armor temporarily dismissed, the Trollhunter stood off to the side of the towering mess that Blinky sometimes called a table.

"Whatever gave the impression that I didn't?" The old Merlin showed in his indifferent response.

"Maybe turning Jim into a troll," Claire muttered.

"That was a necessary—yes, what do you need?" Merlin broke off mid-sentence to answer his phone. "I'll be right with you."

Merlin motioned towards the phone. "I have to take this. Talk amongst yourselves."

As the elder mage walked out of the library, the younger stood.

Claire waltzed toward Jim, eyes sparkling.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Wh—what are you doing?"

"Testing a hypothesis," she responded in a honeyed tone.

"Which is what, exactly?"

"That the supposedly undetectable chink in your armor," she pecked his cheek, "is me."

"The fact that we are dating doesn't cloud my judgement, if that's what you mean to imply," Jim retorted.

"Is that so?"

"Of course."

Claire seemed to acquiesce. Sauntering away, she looked back with a grin.

"Then where's your Amulet?"

* * *

**Notes**

Sorry for the delay between chapters! Life has gotten a bit busy as of late. The last few chapters will release every five days or so.

Unmitigable: Not able to be mitigated, removed, equalized. It's a word Merlin might enjoy.

If you're having trouble picturing that last part of the fight, remember when—spoiler—Captain Marvel puts Thanos in a choke hold in Endgame.

"Tap out": Submit, yield, admit defeat. Recall M'Baku after he got stuck in a triangle choke in the first fight of Black Panther.

Thanks again to Forever-Foruba for the wonderful assistance in improving this chapter.

Please review! I'd like to know what readers think of the story.


	12. Foremost Folly

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trollhunters or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Foremost Folly

_Jim v. Claire (Round 1)_

The break in the action proceeded with haste. Standing in one corner of the contestants' stands, Merlin coached Claire.

"Jim may be quicker and stronger than you physically, but the reverse is true mentally. In order to win this fight, you must outthink him. Be the clever, cunning Claire that dispatched Tobias. Set it up with the staff to distract him." The mages nodded at each other in confirmation.

Strickler stood in Jim's corner, speaking with agitated intensity.

"Don't count on Claire tiring. That was Toby's mistake. Did you get your Amulet back?"

Jim nodded.

"Excellent. Be wary of the staff. That's how Claire will begin her attacks. To my penultimate point: the little incident with the Amulet should teach you something."

Jim looked away, embarrassed.

"This is a fight. Claire will not be afraid to use your attraction to her to gain an advantage. Don't let her distract you. Finally, and this is of vital importance: your opponent is well aware of the effective nature of Rule Three. She also has a portal-generating magical staff, and unlike Toby, you can't fly."

Jim muttered a quick thanks before rushing to the tunnel.

"Trollmarket, welcome to the finals!" Blinky's voice rang out over the exuberant crowd.

The atmosphere was electric. The energy level in the market may have never been greater. Great Gronka-Morka,_ Blinky could not wait for this fight._

"This series will be a best-of-five, featuring. . ."

Trollmarket's elder was momentarily drowned out by a thunderous roar from the crowd.

"Entering first. . . on her road to the final, she vanquished the changeling NotEnrique and Tobias Domzalski with a record of 3-1. Trollmarket, welcome Claire Nuñez!"

Blinky huffed softly at the brevity of his own words. Merlin had insisted he keep the introductions brief, citing the "convoluted nature" of his speech. Blinkous Galadrigal, convoluted? Perish the thought.

But his inner grumblings could not distract Trollmarket's elder from the joy of the upcoming fight.

"On his road to the final, he defeated Aaarrrgghh and Walter Strickler with a record of 3-0. Trollmarket, welcome Jim Lake Junior!"

As the Trollhunter bounded out of the tunnel, his best friend watched with a grin. Toby rubbed his hands together gleefully.

"Here we go."

* * *

Jim began the action, leaping forward with Daylight extended.

Claire shuffled to the right, leaning out of the sword's path with ease. A well-timed strike caused a grunt of pain as the Shadowstaff connected with Jim's elbow.

Taking advantage of the Trollhunter's brief imbalance, Claire swept his legs out from underneath him.

For the second time all tournament, Jim found himself on his back. Claire secured a judo side-hold.

The half-troll placed a hand on each of his opponent's arms in an attempt to bench-press the mage away from him. It worked.

Until Jim realized he'd forgotten the Shadowstaff, which now sent him flying through the air.

As he hurtled towards the ground, the Trollhunter knew he needed perfect timing.

As he was about to collide with the Forge floor, Jim somersaulted forward.

The half-troll failed to see his opponent glide out of a portal.

Jim felt a blow to the side of his head. His involuntary response was to roll backwards over his shoulder, back to his feet.

The dizziness didn't help matters. Jim tried to ignore it as Claire walked forward.

"Poor Jim. How's your head?" she teased.

"Getting better," he growled.

Jim lunged forward, curling his sword towards Claire's shoulder. It was a feint.

Daylight's course changed in mid-air, with the blunt edge striking Claire in the side of the head.

The mage crumpled backwards into a portal. She emerged a few yards away, looking a little dazed.

Both fighters walked towards each other, sword and staff extended.

Jim connected first as Claire deflected Daylight into her thigh inadvertently.

The Trollhunter was glad he used the side of the sword. It was still painful, but Claire wouldn't pick up any long-term injuries that a sharp cut would have wrought.

Jim surged forward, feinting to the head. Daylight headed towards the mage's side.

Claire anticipated the trick this time and deflected the strike.

The half-troll redirected the motion, curling Daylight to the back of Claire's head.

The mage raised her staff and blocked the attempt. With a twist, Jim's sword skittered away on the ground.

Claire did not expect the ensuing punch to the stomach. As she fell backwards, Daylight rematerialized in her opponent's hand.

The mage teleported away a few yards at a time, with the Trollhunter leaping after her.

Claire stopped on a dime and stuck out a leg. Jim tripped over it at full speed, falling on his side.

He never returned to his feet.

Dropping to her knees, Claire wrapped her right arm under Jim's left arm and neck, connecting her arms in a merciless D'Arce choke.

"I. . . yield," Jim gasped out.

Blinky's voice rose over the crowd. "Round one's victor. . . Claire Nuñez!"

Claire leaned towards Jim with a grin. "One down."

* * *

The infernal puff of green smoke accompanied Merlin's arrival in the Tarrons' kitchen.

Aja Tarron poked her head into the room. Merlin cut her off with a vehement shake of his head.

"Gather the others. I have an announcement."

Aja dashed off. One by one, Akiridians filed into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Krel inquired.

"I'd prefer to explain this once, and once only," the mage decided.

"You again. What is it now?" Zadra scowled as she came into the room.

Vex thundered down the stairs. "Is that the wizard? Varvatos will give him a glorious death!"

"No one needs to die yet. I have an announcement," Merlin repeated.

Aja perked up. "Does this have to do with the glowy thing?"

"Yes. No," he warned as Krel raised his hand. Merlin cleared his throat. "In thirteen days, Earth will be under attack by a powerful mage. The invader has acquired a planet-sized armada and a vendetta against House Tarron."

Shocked whispers raced around the room. Varvatos raised a hand.

"Who is this attacker, and when can we pummel him?"

Merlin sighed. "It's Val Morando."

* * *

**Notes**

Welcome to the finals! Next, round two of a possible five. I trust the fight was exciting?

The word "convoluted" is in this case synonymous with "difficult to decipher" or "unnecessarily elaborate and complex."

Thanks again to Forever-Foruba for the wonderful assistance in improving this chapter.

Please review! I'd like to know what readers think of the story.


	13. Second Struggle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trollhunters or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Second Struggle

_Jim v. Claire (Round 2)_

_Claire leads 1-0_

Prefight coaching proceeded with haste. Jim and Strickler stood in one corner of the contestants' stands.

"Claire will need to conserve her portals to some degree during this round. This is your opportunity to force a sword fight. Don't try to beat her at jiu jitsu; she's better than you." The changeling spoke rapidly, in part due to the limited time he had. "Make it a sword fight, but don't underestimate Claire's ability. I cannot recall the last time you were disarmed by _anyone_. Finally, don't let up until she yields. This fight is crucial. You cannot afford to go down 2-0. Go win it."

Merlin and Claire conversed across the square.

"He has no idea how good you've become with a blade." Merlin grinned. "I think he wants a sword fight. Indulge him. It will allow you to conserve portals for the coming rounds."

"Jim's still better than me, though," Claire responded doubtfully.

"But you are more clever." Merlin poked her forehead. "First, I said _limit_ portal generation, as opposed to _eliminate_ it. Second, throughout his life, Jim has shown a shocking inability to put aside emotion. Feign an injury, perhaps? Force him to—oh, the blue one stood up again."

"Trollmarket, welcome to round two!"

* * *

Jim slammed a fist into the controls of the Forge as a portal opened behind him.

Claire emerged and lodged the Shadowstaff in front of Jim's neck. Metal bit into skin, and the Trollhunter experienced an immediate deprivation of oxygen.

Recalling Nomura's reaction to a similar situation, Jim wedged his hands in between his neck and the staff. The half-troll created enough space to bend his head downwards. He bit the decidedly unsanitary weapon and lifted upwards.

The Shadowstaff flew up into the air, and Claire caught it. Jim leapt to the side of the ensuing portal.

The mage followed without pause. The Shadowstaff connected with Jim's left side, then his elbow. The half-troll countered with a blow to the mage's hip.

The maneuver left him off-balance. Claire stepped in for a judo throw.

Jim swiped her arm to the side, turning her back to him. Jim moved his right arm across Claire's neck, connecting his right hand with his left bicep. He placed his left hand on the back of the mage's head.

Claire reached back and took hold of said hand, dragging it off of her head.

"Choke unsuccessful," she mocked in a robotic voice—and disappeared through a portal.

With dizzying speed, Jim spun around and punched the Shadowstaff out of Claire's hand.

The Trollhunter moved between the mage and her grounded weapon. It could have been a terrible error.

With a smirk, Claire placed a hand on his forehead. "_Azazazuth kinekh-thoon_."

Jim pushed said hand to the side. The staff, which would have otherwise beaned his skull, instead veered into Claire's hand.

The Shadowstaff curled towards his neck. Daylight rose to meet it.

Jim countered with a left hook. Claire ducked underneath the strike.

Backing up a pace, the Trollhunter leveled Daylight at chest height. The mage matched the action, holding the Shadowstaff at about a 45-degree angle.

Jim darted in, feinting to the head and side. The Shadowstaff whistled past his arm before a crunching hit jarred his side.

The off-balance Trollhunter kept his wits about him. As the mage disappeared through a portal, he spun around.

As she emerged, Claire was met with a fist to the face. As his opponent stumbled backwards, Jim followed with another punch.

Claire fell on her back. Jim lowered Daylight to a space inches above her face.

The mage raised her hands in surrender. It was over.

"I yield."

* * *

A half-hour recess followed the second fight, allowing Claire, Toby, and Jim to grab a mid-afternoon snack at the Lake household. The former two gathered on the couch while the latter excused himself for a moment.

Toby saw _exactly_ what Claire was fiddling with on her phone. He leaned over with a grin.

"It would be a shame if someone let slip your plan for round three. . ."

Claire jumped. "You will _not_."

"No, I won't," he agreed cheerfully, and proceeded to steal her phone.

"Give it back."

Toby and Claire stood up simultaneously.

"Why should I?"

"I'll tell Darci," she threatened.

Toby gasped in mock horror. Claire began to walk out of the room.

"How will Darci find out if you don't have a phone to call her with?"

Claire matched his smirk. "Jim has a phone."

"You would let Jim know your phone was stolen while you sat on the couch?"

"I would."

"If you tell Jim. . ." he stumbled before finding a decent ultimatum. "I might inform him of the fact that he beat you on the history final."

"It would also be a shame if he found his missing—or should I say _stolen_—horngazel," Claire countered.

"Then I'll direct him to your fanfiction account." Toby grinned triumphantly.

Claire stormed back into the room. "_You will not_."

"You won't what?" Jim poked his head into the living room.

He received no response.

"What?"

Toby chuckled. Claire sent him a deathly glare.

"_What?!_"

* * *

**Notes**

The finals are all even! Next, round three of a possible five.

In my opinion, the Toby-Claire friendship is not explored enough in the show. Hopefully that will change in _Wizards_.

Thanks again to Forever-Foruba for the wonderful assistance in improving this chapter.

Please review! I'd like to know what readers think of the story.


	14. Tertiary Tentation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trollhunters or any of its characters.**

A/N — Tentation: Experiment via trial and error.

* * *

Chapter 14

Tertiary Tentation

_Jim v. Claire (Round 3)_

_Series tied 1-1_

Toby coughed as Merlin teleported to an adjacent seat.

"You did that on purpose," the boy accused.

Merlin hid a smile. "My dear boy, I have no idea—"

"The genie effect," Toby deadpanned.

"Ah. You see, it is called power incontinence. Such is the result of a thousand-year nap."

A knife embedded itself in a chair next to Merlin. The mage flinched.

"Whoops! I am also experiencing 'power incontinence.'" Toby grinned as Strickler made his entrance. "Normally, I don't miss. Wouldn't you agree, Blinkous?" The changeling turned to face the blue troll.

Blinky crossed his arms with a stern glance. "For the third and final time. _Do not. Throw knives. At the wizard._"

Toby held up his phone in interruption. The fight was scheduled to begin in five minutes.

Blinky ended his tirade. "Merlin, would you be so kind as to transport me up to that ledge?"

Merlin obliged. A shimmering green portal appeared in front of the blue troll. Blinky stepped through it.

Strickler moved to take a seat two away from Merlin, the offending knife forming a barrier between them.

Blinky's voice thundered across the arena.

"Trollmarket, welcome to round three!"

A roar rose from the crowd. It was on.

* * *

Jim demonstrated his absurd leaping ability, reaching the highest point in the Forge in seconds. Claire beat him to Krel's platform via portal.

His final leap carried him over the mage, Daylight slicing towards her staff-wielding right arm.

Claire twisted to avoid the strike and opened a portal where her opponent would have landed.

Jim splayed his feet to either side of the portal. But the audible hum of a serrator whizzed behind him.

The Trollhunter leaned out of the death beam's path, forcing Claire to jump out of the way. Jim's attempt to seize the opportunity was rudely interrupted by a blast of fire. He backed off in a hurry as his opponent righted herself.

He blinked and Claire was gone. Cold metal touched the side of his neck.

"Yield," she growled.

Jim forced the staff off his neck with two hands. He spun around and away, Daylight rematerializing in his right hand.

"I don't think so."

Claire snorted. "Have it your way, then."

The mage took a step forward, launching into a flurry of maneuvers. For a solid fifteen seconds, Daylight and the Skathe-Hrün countered the other's incessant attacks. The rare stalemate could only last for so long.

Following a mistimed jab at her shoulder, Claire swept Jim's arm across his body. She circled behind him with dazzling speed and jumped on his back.

The two sunk through a portal. Jim eyed the now fast-approaching ground with apprehension. The extra weight on his back doubled his problems. The latter issue wouldn't bother him much longer.

"Bon voyage," Claire whispered in his ear. She vaulted to yet another portal, leaving Jim to worry about his impending collision course.

The Trollhunter timed it perfectly, rolling forward right as he hit the ground. Jim popped back to his feet with a grin.

Claire appeared out of a portal less than a yard away, and the Shadowstaff arced towards Jim's face.

The Trollhunter knocked the weapon out of her hand. Stepping forward, Jim aimed a left hook at the side of the mage's head.

Claire leaned backwards, failing to diagnose the feint.

As he dropped to one knee, Jim took her legs out from underneath her, sending Claire crashing to the floor.

She sat up, only to be greeted by Daylight. Jim paused, waiting for the verbal acknowledgement of his victory. It was not to be.

Jim buckled forward with a wheeze.

"Rule Three," Claire taunted with a smirk, sauntering away to retrieve her staff.

Jim forced himself up off the ground, ignoring his stinging midsection. The half-troll turned to face the mage, leveling Daylight at chest-height.

Claire teleported behind him, raising the Shadowstaff to deliver a strike. Jim ducked underneath her raised arm, appearing behind her back. The Trollhunter locked up a choke hold a second later, taking care to avoid the spikes protruding from the back of the mage's armor.

Claire tried to force him back to the Forge wall, where said spikes would have pinned Jim against it. The Trollhunter would not allow it.

Claire's breath was short and labored. She tried to spin around and break the hold. Her last-ditch effort failed.

"I yield," she gasped out.

Jim raised his arms in victory, answered by the roar of the crowd.

"Two. One."

* * *

The issue at hand: Jim made ten chocolate-chip cookies.

Toby, Claire, and Jim sat equidistant from the plate holding the last one.

The stocky one backed off. Claire raised an eyebrow at Jim, a nonverbal _how are we going to settle this?_

"Mine," the two declared simultaneously.

"I made the batch," Jim reasoned.

Claire snorted. Reaching down, she removed the offending cookie from the plate.

"Give it back," he demanded.

"Make me," the mage retorted with a tilt of her head.

The duo stood. Claire returned the cookie to the plate unheeded.

Jim made a grab for the delicacy, his hand batted aside by a now unsheathed Shadowstaff.

Claire glanced up with a grin. "Spar with me?"

"For a cookie?" Toby interjected with a chuckle.

"Chocolate chip is my favorite," the duo answered automatically.

"My friends are five-year-olds." Toby threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

Jim caught the mage by surprise. He summoned Daylight to his hand, knocking the Shadowstaff away from Claire.

She raised her hands in surrender. Jim retrieved the plate, taking the contentious cookie with him to the living room.

"Two seconds," Toby muttered. "You should've had a plan."

The mage winked, placing a finger to her lips.

"Jim?" Claire moved towards the living room, a smirk threatening to flit across her face.

"Yes?" The Trollhunter paused, turning to face the approaching mage.

"I said it's _mine_."

She kneed him in the liver, hard. Jim doubled over.

Toby would never let him hear the end of this.

* * *

**Notes**

The finals enter the elimination round(s)! Next, round four of a possible five.

The phrase "power incontinence" was taken not from my brain, but from part of a discussion with Forever-Furuba. It refers, in this case, to the minor inconsistencies in the expression of Merlin's magic. Strickler is mocking the eldest mage.

Thanks again to Forever-Foruba for the wonderful assistance in improving this chapter.

Please review! I'd like to know what readers think of the story.


End file.
